New Life It Bites
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: When Kallie is 16 she is traded by her mother b/c of her mother's debts. The only problem is is that she's traded to a Vampire's son. And when his brother sees her things really start to...well let's just say things start to get really interesting.
1. The Smirk

Hi….first frantic so please take it easy yeah I know everyone says that. This is about a girl who due to her mother's drug habit is traded off to a man she doesn't know-who scares the crap outta her and only wanted her to give her to his boss's son. And when she is torn between both of them………what will they do with her? In the prologue Italics our Mr. Nazigoti thoughts-in case you didn't realize it.

Prologue

"Now Molly, I don't want to hear anymore excuses from you."_ I'm seriously getting pissed off at this woman_, "It's been two months and you own my boss a thousand dollars. How are you going to pay for that?"

"I'll get the money somehow," she stated her eyes shifting for a way out, "please….let me call my mother…I promise I'll get the money somehow."

"Now Molly," he stated, "you've tried that before…she hung up on you as I recall."

_This woman is really pissing me off now…the boss's already ticked because the "arrangement" fell through...I don't have time to talk to this crack head_.

"I'll ask my daughter," she stammered, "she'll get the money from her somehow….please let me just try."

_So that's the girl who's in all of the pictures…she is pretty cute…and she must be smart not to live in this pigpen with her mother. It was then that Mr. Nazigoti had an ideaa rarity for someone like him._

"Hey Molly," he said, "what about your daughter. She lives with your mother right?"

"Yes she has for a couple of years…really she could get the money," Molly started but Mr. Nazigoti interrupted her.

"Why don't you go into your bedroom Molly, I need to call my boss about something. I think there's an arrangement we could come to."

She looked shaken as she walked back the hall…then again that could've just been the withdraw symptoms. He watched her leave and ten minutes later he had approval from his boss and all of the records on Kallie.

"Now Molly how close are you to your daughter because my boss would very much like it if I could have her. I get guardianship and you get left alone. I could even get you a little something for your trouble if you would like…we have a nice shipment coming in."

"That's not possible," Molly replied even though her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, "my mom has custody."

"Yeah but I'm sure that any judge would argue that a child belong with her mother. The boss has a few judges in his pocket and I'm sure they'll see you as a fit mother."

_Fit mother my as._

"Yeah," Molly answered, "I guess they would have to since I'm her mother. None of my fingers will get cut off though? I give you her and I get left alone."

"Yes," he replied smirking, "you'll be fine and I can promise you that your daughter will have a great life as long as when I get her she is safe and sound."

Chapter 1

So that's how I ended up in court only I didn't know that's what had happened…all I knew was that I was being taken away from my Gram. I didn't know that that was why my mother was signing papers and there was a scary looking guy beside her. I only knew that I wasn't allowed to call my Gram and I wanted to kill my mother. She always had to ruin everything ever since I was little. Always promising things and never delivering. Then she gave me up when I was 13 and except for the phone calls asking for money and the visits in rehab to visit her I never talked to her and now she had custody of me signing me away to someone else. Why didn't she just leave me at my gram's?

"Come on Kallie," she was talking now as the court lady stamped the papers, "you're going with your new father Mr. Nazigoti."

My dad, last I knew, was in Europe with his trashy girlfriend…he certainly wasn't this big man in front of me but the look she gave me told me not to ask questions. The big man grabbed my arm above my elbow and led me down the hallway and down the courthouse steps to a black town car waiting outside. My mother went the opposite way and left me….with a guy who was a total stranger to me.

"Get in," he gruffed giving me a smile while he opened the door for me."

As we pulled out I had a huge knot in my stomach and I seriously felt like throwing up which would serve this guy right.

"So you're Kallie?" he asked as we pulled into traffic.

"Well duh," I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm, "and you're my new daddy….whoopee!"

"Now that's no way to talk to me young lady," his voice was firm and it made my stomach flip, "seeing as how I _am _your new daddy. You're adopted by the way, you know, there's no way I'd ever touch your tramp of a mother touch me."

"Well at least you have some sense of decency," I said looking out the window, "so why'd you want me anyway? I don't even know you."

"Your mother owed me money and instead she signed over you," he was looking for a radio station on the radio but all I could hear was fuzz. "I gave her an eight ball in exchange for you…how's that make you feel?"

_Like shit_, I felt like saying but actually it didn't surprise me. I'm surprised she didn't even trade me for a hit of crack she was that kind of mother. Certainly mother of the year material wasn't she?

"Wait, do you even comprehend what that means?" he asked and I could feel his eyes glance over at me.

God I felt like hitting him, you don't go through you're developing years with a druggie mother and not learn some of the terminology. I decided to keep up the silent treatment and give him the cold shoulder.

"You'll answer me when I ask you a question." He gave me a tone like he was talking to a toddler.

"Yes, I know what it means." I snapped as he accelerated the car.

"You'll be surprised when we get there, you know," his voice was softer now as he turned down the radio, "you'll love Vincent…he's a good boy for you."

I had no clue who this "Vincent" was but I felt like slapping this kid already. I could tell that "daddy dearest" wanted me to ask him who Vincent was and since I figured I already ticked him off enough for today I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled as we pulled into a long driveway, "let's just say you're roommates for now."

"We pulled in front of a…well I'm not sure if you'd call it a house or more like a mansion with the greenest most manicured lawn I've ever seen. These people obviously had money—the place looked like it belonged on the cover of _Lawn and Garden_ or something. We pulled up to the stairs and I saw a boy at the top smiling…more like smirking at me. Were as I looked a tinsy bit preppy (not overly—I certainly wasn't all that popular—not having a somewhat perfect family puts you on the outside of most social groups) he looked the complete opposite almost, like punk and Goth mixed together. Not totally dressed in black but you got the point that he didn't like kittens or the beach. Mr. Nazigoti stopped the car and the next second my car was being opened by the boy.

Sorry I have to stop, I have to read over some mock trial stuff, I'll probably update tomorrow if I can….please review. Besides you have to read to see how Kallie reacts to this very "special" boy.


	2. The Arrangement

Things get way better in this chapter…well not so good for Kallie seeing as how she really doesn't want to be there but hey she'll come around later on. Please review—flames are even welcome…but please don't….it's the holidays spread some cheer

"Hello Miss," the boy grabbed my hand to help me out of the car, "I hope you had a nice drive."

I pulled my hand away from his, I was pissed now, who was he to smirk at me and his tone was one of "I know something you don't know—na-na-nana-na-na!"

"Well then," he smirked again, "I guess I'll just take you to my father's office. He has some wonderful new to tell you."

I felt like slapping this guy across the face as he ushered through the door and down a hallway. He led me to the door at the end and opened it for me. There behind the desk was the guy who I guessed was his father. He was looking at some papers as he motioned for us to take our seats in front of his desk.

"So this is Callie," he looked up from his papers and took off his glasses, "it's lovely to meet you young lady. We only have a few weeks to get you ready, it was such a hassle to get the invitations changed at the last moment, but that's old news. You're here now so there's no problem anymore."

"What's not a problem anymore?" I asked and the man started smiling.

"Well my dear, the problem of finding a suitable fiancé' for Vincent in such a short amount of time. It was surely a sign that this was meant to be that your mother would give you up to cancel out her debt. You see, Vincent was arranged with another girl, a darker kind of girl—more his type, when a large estate proprietor—an even richer and a bit more influential man that me from France saw her while she was on vacation. Her parents, when he gave them an offer decided they didn't need my protection anymore and they decided to let her marry the man—I didn't find out until it was done with. Since I would not let Vincent have some other man's leftovers I was left with a dilemma. Without a wedding my family would be disgraced and I would have wasted a million dollars for nothing with there being no bride for Vincent. And I repeat I would not let my family be disgraced. Fortunately one of my wing men Mr. Nazigoti saw your picture at your mother's house while trying to collect her debt to us, he got your name and looked up your grades, statistics, and health info—then he called me. In five minutes he had the ok to make an arrangement with your mother. Then we rushed the court hearing and your mother signed you over in just one week. You only cost me a thousand dollars and an eight ball, way less then what I offered the other family. Simply put, you were the best investment I've ever made."

I couldn't believe this, this guy just expected me to marry his son--this guy messed with the court system. I wanted to slap him and crawl into the fetal position crying at the same time.

"H-H-How can you expect me to do this?" it was barely a whisper out of my mouth but he heard me.

"It's going to be fine," he got up from his desk and sat on the side of it in front of me—leaning over and picking up my chin, "you'll get used to it. You might find it that you like living here, and if not we have other houses you can try. As for marriage, think of it as dating but with a long life-span. You can do it."

He abruptly stood up and went back behind his desk to sit down again.

"That will be all you two," he went back to looking at his papers, "Vincent why don't you show Kallie her bedroom."

I let him lead me out of there and I literally felt like a zombie. Walking up the stone staircase to the upper level he suddenly turned on me.

"At least say something," he was looking me in the eye, "don't tell me he got me a mute."

"Shut up," I snapped feeling my hands clench into fists, "I hate you already, how am I supposed to marry you?"

"Darling," he showed his famous smirk again as he took hold of one of my clenched fists, "you hardly know me enough to hate me."

I went to rip my fist out of his but he clutched it tighter in his hand like this was a game of "Uncle" or "Mercy". He smiled again as he pulled me down the hall and through a doorway into what I guessed was his bedroom.

The walls were a cream white but the shelves on them were covered with books and CDs that were stacked on them in no real order. There was a poster of the bat symbol from Batman which I would have laughed at if he didn't have such a tight hold on my fist that tears were in my eyes. There was a king sized sleigh bed in the middle against a wall that was pushed against the far wall. The duvet was black and there were blood red pillows, remember when I told you he was kind of punk Goth, now I was leaning toward crazy Goth psycho.

"So what do you think?" he turned towards me.

"I think you should let my hand go, now!" my jaws were clenched as I tried not to scream from the pain.

"Oh, sorry, I meant about our room," he said letting go of my fist.

"It's butt ugly," I snapped—then my brain suddenly comprehended the term _our room_, "what do you mean 'our room'?"

"As in you take the left side of the bed and I sleep on the right." He smirked again and I felt like puking, "your stuff's in the closet. Mr. Nazigoti brought the suitcases you had packed at your mother's house over. You can unpack while I go run a bath for you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked walking over to the closet and I started to unpack my clothes, "like your father said, I'm not your type. Why didn't you find some devil loving girl to be your wife? Why me?"

"Because you're something different," he started to walk out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom, "more of a challenge for me. My father after he was disappointed by my ex-fiancé' wanted me to have an upstanding honor student for my wife who could make me brownies instead of the Gothic angel of my dreams. No matter, I'm sure you'll do."

"So what," I screamed, pulling clothes out of my suitcase and throwing them on the bed so I could hang then without them being a tangle in my suitcase, "you're too pathetic to get a girl to like you, or is it that you're really not tough at all but just daddy's little boy?"

"Oh at least someone's a little feisty now," he was suddenly in front of me with his arms crossed, "go ahead and insult me some more, it makes me all hot and bothered. Too bad we have all those clothes on the bed taking up room."

"You pervert!" I tried to push past him but he was like a friggin' statue standing there sneering, "Get out of my way you bastard!"

He suddenly grabbed a hold of me and lifted me over his shoulder as I screamed. He walked me through the bathroom door and dropped me into the Jacuzzi tub with my clothes on none the less, turned the tap water off while pouring shower gel all over me, and splashing water everywhere.

"I think someone needs to learn how to clean up their attitude," he turned to leave as I struggled to stand up in the tub but it was deep and I kept slipping, "don't come out until you learn your lesson."

After he closed the door I got out of the tub sopping wet and locked the door. While struggling out of my clothes I heard him blast _Truth_ by Seether—yeah I was a bit preppy but I did love this song. Sinking into the bubbles in the tub I thought about Vincent and what his father had said _you only cost me a thousand dollars and an eight ball, way less then what I had offered the other family. Simply put, you were the best investment I've ever made"_. How could my mother do this? How could these people live this way? I'm a human being, dang it, they just can't buy and sell me…yet they did.

Hope you liked it…personally I think it's way better that the beginning…Please review if you have time…I'll type more 2marrow.


	3. O Postive

Thanks for all the reviews….here's the reward. Let me know what you think!

I wrapped a towel tight around my body after I put some gel in my hair, wishing it wasn't short so just for once I'd have to blow dry my hair and I wouldn't have to see HIM sooner. I opened the bathroom door a little to peek out in the bedroom to see if he was there but suddenly the door pulled open away from me and there he was again—smirking- standing there in front of me.

"Well, I see I'm marrying little miss modest," he was laughing now—his blonde highlights in his brown skaterboy hair glimmering, "It's nice to see I a girl with a little dignity. It gives me something to look forward to."

I was not going to satisfy him with an answer so I walked over to the bed expecting to find my clothes only to find they weren't there. "Where's my stuff?"

"Hanging in our closet," I could feel his eyes on me—taking in my legs under the short towel, "the outfit I would like you to wear is in the front but I doubt you will."

"You dobt right sir," I simply stated looking at a flimsy black mini-skirt and the black v-neck shirt with a silver outline of a bat. Again, what was with the bats and him? "Could you please leave so I can change?"

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to seeing all of you," he pouted as I rooted through my clothes and picking out a pair of jeans and one of my white v-neck sweaters making sure I had a cami that was high enough so he wouldn't see any cleavage, "oh well. At least I got to see you in a towel. Oh by the way, how come all of your nail polish is white, gold, or _princess _pink and you don't own eyeliner. What kind of girl doesn't wear eye liner?"

"I don't," I walked over to the bathroom with my stuff, "I'd end up poking my eye out and it makes me look mean or depressed. As for the nail polish—any girl would know that it's easy to fix a chip when you have French tipped nails—the black would chip off to much. I tried it for Halloween once—it didn't end up very well."

I changed into my clothes and I could hear him and I guessed he mush have been on his cell phone.

"Yes….I know," I could her him through the door saying, "I'm just worried about what she's wearing…Yes, I know I promised to show up but she's no Charolette…she's wearing white…yes I know it'll clash….I'm sorry if I make you look like a fool….No she diffidently wouldn't wear black lipstick…No she has French tipped nail, how in the hell should I know what French tipped means?...Yes, I know she's my fiance'..yes…she's tough though…No, more tough like 'ewww there's no way I'm touching that bug' than 'I'll beat the crap out of you tough'…Yes I'll try….see you there Marco…whatever…bye."

I walked out of the bathroom to see him standing there in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black sweater that showed his modest muscles. He actually looked a bit hot—_that was beside the point though_ I thought as he turned his cold blue eyes on me. Walking over to the dresser where he set my jewelry box I heard him mumbling and cursing under his breath.

"We're expected at a party tonight," he said walking over to me and I could feel his hands on my shoulders, sqeezing tighter as I tried to shrug him off, "and you need to at least wear the black t-shirt I picked out, and maybe a pair of fishnets with some heels so they show. Please, I won't even make you wear eyeliner of black nail polish if you do."

"Why would I don anything for you?" I was putting in earrings when he spun me around and I could feel the droplet of blood forming on my eyelobe after the earring ripped it a bit, "damn, you made me bleed, just leave me alone you…."

The words were cut short as I saw him staring at my earlobe and he wiped the blood away with his finger, and licked it. He licked it!

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried to push away from him as he held on to the upper part of my arm, "get away from me you freak!"

"You're O+," he stated smiling, "that's almost as good as wine aged to perfection. It tastes like honey almost. Don't look at me like that, you're not becoming just a normal bride, you're becoming the bride of a very sexy vamp. I couldn't help myself and you can't blame me. Opps, there's a bit of blood on your sweater now..looks like you have to change. I guess now you'll have to wear the bat one."

"You're a vampire," my mouth literally dropped open, "now I know you're some crazy Goth psycho."

"Believe what you want for now but we only have thirty minutes to get there and it's a twenty minute drive." He let my arm go but glued me into place with his eyes, "now please put on the t-shirt and fishnets and I promise I won't take any more tasting of your blood while you're asleep tonight."

"How about something else too," I said taking off my sweater and pulling the v-neck t-shirt he had in his hand over my cami, "you sleep on the floor tonight while I sleep in the bed…alone. Then and only then will I put on a pair of knee high fishnet stockings."

"Fine," he said--actually smiling without smirking, "but then you at least have to wear the pair of new stiletto heels that still had the stags on them that I saw in your suitcase."

I sat on the bed and rolled up my pant legs to put on the fishnets he handed me then he went and fetched the heels from the closet, putting them on my feet.

"We have to go now," he said pulling me to my feet, "my friend Marco is waiting for us. He has a cool club downtown and we're invited for the opening."

"Sounds like some special club." I said remembering his cell phone conversation as we walked down the stairs and through the front hall to the door.

"It kind of is," he answered a few minutes later and he was opening the passenger door of a Jaguar, "I'm not sure if you'll like it completely. Just make sure you stay right by me at all times, I don't want us to be separated in the club since it they can get crowded. I don't want anything bad to happen to you…you have to stay with me at all times—understand?"


	4. Marco

We pulled up to a club that had music blaring, I was surprised to see that no one had called the cops yet. When we walked up to the bouncer I almost peed my pants. He was at least seven feet tall and four feet wide but it looked like all muscle and the way he smiled at me looked like he was sizing me up for a meal. Vincent showed the guy his invitation and we walked into the club and he was right…I didn't like it at all. We were surrounded by people who I would have ran away from, they all wore black on black and a couple of people we passed looked at me weird and they all seemed to have deep red liquid in their glasses. I wanted to run out of there but Vincent had such a tight grip on my hand.

"Vincent," I screamed to be heard over the music, "let's just go!"

"Ow," he was talking in my ear now, "just talk normal. I can hear you. You yell and everyone can hear what you say."

"How in the hell can they hear me?" I screamed again and I noticed several people turn our way.

"They just can okay? Please just talk normal." He talked into my ear again this time I could have sworn he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Fine," I tried to rip my hand out of his, "let's just go already."

"We just got here," he spoke up and pulled me to the side of the room where we found a place to sit, "come on it's not that bad."

"Yeah it is," I could feel several peoples eyes on me and they were mostly guys—there was no way I was that pretty, "these guys keep looking at me like I'm meat. I feel safer alone with you than here in a room with these people and that's saying something."

"I won't let them touch you," he glanced t the guys and I saw a look cross his face but the next second it was gone and I wasn't even sure if it was ever there, "why don't we go meet Marco and talk to him a bit. After that I'll take you home, ok?"

"Whatever," I mumbled as he pulled me to my feet and we started walking toward the back of the club where a guy was standing on the balcony above us. There was a door at the back with another bouncer who greeted Vincent with a smile before he opened the door that had a staircase in it which I guess led up to the balcony where the famous Marco awaited. I had the feeling that I was not going to like this guy or at least he'd be bound to hate me.

"Vincent!" Marco turned around and bumped fist with Vincent and then he looked at me from top to bottom, "You were right about the part that she was no Charlotte. She doesn't even seem at all like her. Charlotte would have been rocking the dance floor, not screaming like a moron."

I was fuming now, who was this Charlotte idiot they were talking about? I wanted to slap this guy and I would have but he was actually pretty hot, like a football jock or something (how materialistic of me huh?). I was surprised he hung out with a skaterboy like Vincent—Marco didn't seem like a psycho Goth at all. If only he hadn't sounded like I was a piece of trash Vincent had brought in

"She doesn't know better Marco," Vincent frowned, "you're right she's not Charlotte. The thing is Charlotte's not here anymore but Kallie is."

"What do you mean she doesn't know better," Marco was smiling now but it was more of a _I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too_ smile, "why Vincent don't tell me she doesn't know."

"She doesn't Marco," Vincent answered and I could feel his eyes glance over at me even though I was looking away from both of them making sure he knew I wanted to leave ASAP, "I thought it's be a big shock since we've just meet."

"You mean she doesn't know why she's looked at like a meal to us," Marco laughed, "oh this is rich. You're either brave for bringing her or you're stupider than I thought. When are you planning on changing her? Hell, when are you planning on telling her?"

"You idiot," I screamed It had to be something in his voice that just pissed me off, "I already know I have to friggin' marry him, and I already know he's a freaking Goth psycho but at least he's a little nicer to me than you are!"

Marco looked a bit taken back like I slapped him but then he smiled and I felt like he was going to kill me.

"Well, at least she has some spunk in her," he walked over to me and I could feel Vincent tighten his grasp on my hand, "now sweetie I'm not talking about him telling you you're his new bride. I'm talking about when he plans to tell you he's a bloodsucker."

Marco was right in front of my face and he was staring in my eyes until his gaze looked lover and I could feel it on my throat. I completely forgot what he had said.

"Hello jerk," I said in a crisp voice even though I felt like running for my life. These people were seriously crazier than I had thought, "my eyes are up here not down there."

"Marco," Vincent spoke up and cleared his throat, "I'll call you later. I think Kallie has had enough for tonight."

"Let me know when she gets a later bedtime," Marco smirked and I could have sworn that Vincent learned it from him, "I'll call you tomorrow and maybe when she's finally ready I'll introduce her to Angel, I'm sure Angel will toughen her up a bit."

Who in the hell was this Angel? I'm guessing she wasn't the wings and a halo kind since it sounded like she was dating a guy like Marco.

Vincent led me back through the club when we passed this guy who was looking at me funny. He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me toward him.

"How are you this evening gorgeous?" he sneered as Vincent turned to face us. This guy was hotter than anyone I've ever seen before…like that O'Grady guy from Charlie's's Angels Full Throttle. I could feel his six-pack (more like an eight-pack) abs from under his form fitting black t-shirt.

"Well hello Vince," the man looked over at Vincent and I was wondering why Vincent didn't just slap him because it seriously looked like he wanted to, "am I to assume that Charlotte is no longer yours? What if I was to take this pretty little one off your hands also. She seems like a live one to me."

"What do you think sweetie?" he turned toward me and sneered again only this time he had fangs. He had fangs!

I fought against him, squirming away.

"Let her go Vale," Vincent was closing in on him, "now or else.

"Fine," Vale threw me to Vincent who just caught me in time before I feel onto the sticky club floor, "she was a little too weak for me, not enough sex appeal. I like my drinks to be a little more intoxication…though she would've been fun to play with. Oh well, I hope to see you two soon."

Vale was gone the next second and Vincent pulled me out the club's door and the valet handed him his keys.

I swung open the car door and slammed it before Vincent even got the chance to open it for me. I was pissed and scared now. There's a difference between a crazy Goth psycho and someone with fangs!

Sorry my fingers are hurting from typing so much and I'm hungry…I'm gonna go eat so gingerbread men—heads first—mwahahaha! Hope you review! Happy New years!


	5. Fangs and Spiked Cocoa

**Hi, told you I'd update tonight…..hope you like it..and to everyone who said that Vincent was mean and why would he care about her well he does….like it or not she's his new fiancée and he really did just want to protect her. Oh, and don't be too hard on Vale—he's not so evil (no one is truly evil there has to be some good buried in there somewhere---hey I'm optimistic!) Hope you like it. And review if you're a new reader, please. Thanks!!**

Vincent started the car and we drove in silence for a few minutes when he finally talked.

"Are you ok?" he asked glancing over at me and I exploded.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed looking over at him.

"I'm sorry," he sounded like he had meant it, "Vale and I used to go to a private school together—he was a senior and I was a sophomore when it happened. He almost killed this girl two years ago, not on purpose; it was more like a heat of the moment thing when he bit her. I heard her scream and I walked in on him. He looked at me and ran, the girl was so scared and she almost died, there was blood everywhere. I changed her and when the principal caught me on the balcony of the school with this bleeding girl I had to tell him what Vale did, the principal was one of us so he understood a little. Vale got kicked out of school and I took the girl he loved away from him—he would have rather her die than have someone else be her hero. Then he became a bit of a player—like what you saw at the club. You'd be surprised at how many of us are like him, having one night stands with humans, drinking a little blood, and then leaving them with no memory of what happened. Anyway the girl's name was Danielle, she's Angel's sister, she was changed but she never forgave Vale for leaving her right after he bit her. Last I heard she had just gotten married to a med-student—he could get her blood without her biting anyone."

"I mean the whole freaking thing," I said after a few seconds of silence. I felt bad for the girl but hell, what did he mean by "change" her, "What the hell was Marco talking about? Why did that Vale creep have fangs?"

"You must know by now that I'm not normal," he stated accelerating, "and I already told you. I'm being dead serious about this Kallie, I am a vampire."

"What the hell? What are you talking about? There's no such thing as vampires!"

"You just saw a guy with fangs and you're telling me you don't believe in vampires. Kallie this is real, I don't mean to freak you out but you're going to have to get used to this."

"They could have been dental implants or something! Vincent you don't honestly expect me to believe you're a vampire. I have to marry you, isn't that bad enough, let alone the fact that you're a vampire?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he was offended but what did I care? He was trying to tell me he was a vampire.

"It means I didn't ask for this," I snapped at him and I could feel the tears falling as I tried to brush them away, "I didn't ask for my mother. I didn't ask to be taken away from everything I knew. I didn't ask to go to a club where everyone looked at me like they wanted to kill me. I just…..I didn't ask for this."

"Those who don't ask are the ones who are surprised the most by what they receive."

"What was that? Confucius say, or something?" I snapped my nerves feeling like they were about to snap.

"I'm just saying maybe you got this because you needed it the most," he pulled the car up to the front steps and we got out, "I can't say I'm sorry you're here because I'm not. There's something about you I like, some spark in you. I hope that there's something you see in me too that would make you want to stay. I didn't want you to find out about me at some club. I wanted to tell you in private after we got to know each other. I guess it's best that it came out sooner because now you at least know."

I walked up the stairs looking down the whole time. This was just way too much to wrap my head around.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I not only have to marry you," I stated/screamed as we came to the hallway that led to _our _room "but I also have to be you're fricking blood donor?

"Kallie," he sighed and I knew this wouldn't be good, "eventually I'm going to have to change you."

"Into what?" I demanded sitting on the bed and pulling the heels off because I could feel a blister forming.

"Into one of us," he said it like it was supposed to be a good thing, "into a vampire. It would only hurt for like a second—then we could get drugs to make you sleep through the transformation. Then you'll wake up and be one of us. We'll do it closer to the wedding, a couple nights before. Just don't worry about it now."

"How do I know this is even real?" I whispered it—somehow knowing that he'd be able to hear it, "all of it?"

He was in front of me now with a questioning look in his eyes. "If I show you, you have to promise me you won't run or anything. I would never purposely try to hurt you Kallie."

"Fine," I sat there and crossed my arms across my chest, "show me."

He opened his mouth and then I saw them, he had fangs just like Vale had. Not only that but that look that crossed his face before, the one I thought I hadn't seen was on his face. His eyes were blacker now, deeper—eyes you could get lost in if you didn't turn away, which thankfully I did. The next instant he was over by the door and he looked like normal. It seemed like all doubt left my mind, but the thing was I totally wasn't scared like I should've been. I turned away and noticed the clock on the nightstand read that it was 2:00 in the morning and I suddenly felt drained (_no pun intended_ I thought).

"You're tired and you've had enough excitement for tonight," he said as I yawned, "I'll run downstairs and get you something to drink. I put you pjs in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

After he left I got up and changed, folding my clothes and putting them on a chair in the corner. I pulled on my boy shorts and my cami wishing that I had pjs that covered more of my body. I looked through my clothes hanging in the closet and put on my Pitt University hoodie and crawled under the covers before he could come in although I suspected if he really wanted to see me naked he would have been back in like thirty seconds with my drink.

"Here you go," he said coming into the room with a mug of hot cocoa, "it's decaffeinated so it won't keep you up."

"You're still sleeping on the floor you now, just getting me hot cocoa isn't enough to bribe me." I smiled trying to at least be nice, that way he might be less inclined to take a bite out of me while I slept.

"Oh shucks," he smiled handing me my drink and I took a sip, "oh well there's always later. Besides I think if I slept next to you it would keep you up all night…."

I think he said more but all of a sudden I felt really realized and sleepy. Oh crap…he spiked my hot cocoa. Who spikes a girl's cocoa?

I could feel him reach down and touch my hair and then I could feel his lips on my forehead before I finally went under and gave into the drug.

**See Vincent does care….he just doesn't always show it very nicely.**


	6. Brother in Law

**well…..hope u enjoy..and thanks to **queen of death and vampires **b/c ur reviews always make me laugh and to **Selene Night Prince **for encouraging me. I'll try to put in something about all my reviews in the upcoming chapters b/c w/h even those little reviews I would've gotten tired and quit. Thanks**

I woke up groggy but at least he didn't go back on his deal, in fact he was still sleeping on the floor beside me. I rolled over to the other side of the bed but I felt like crap. You know how you feel right after you get over a cold, that's how I felt only about twice as worse. I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower, pulling the blood red shower curtain (at least now I knew why he liked red so much) close behind me as I made the shower water as hot as I could stand it. After about 15 minutes when I felt like my skin was ready to burn off—I reached out of the shower to grab a towel. Wrapping it around me after I turned the water off, I stepped out and almost fell back into the shower.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to scare you." He stated as I caught myself on the towel rack—pulling myself back up.

"What are you doing in here?" I practically screamed, clutching my towel tighter.

"I wanted to tell you the breakfast's ready downstairs," he smiled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Just like you didn't mean to drug me last night?" I snapped stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I pulled open the closet door and began searching for something to wear.

"You'd just received a shock," he stated turning away when I started to pull out a pair of jeans and one of my Lacoste polos—I put them on noticing that he still hadn't turned around, "I wanted to help you sleep well. We have today to ourselves but tommarrow we're meeting with the wedding planner."

"I'm to assume we're actually having real food for breakfast and I'm not being served." I put in a pair of earrings, feeling a stinging pain went I went to put one in the earlobe he had ripped open last night.

"Very funny," he said but I could hear the smile in his voice, "at least you're lively."

"What, were all your girlfriends dead weight before," I snapped, "or wait I guess they were!"

When I didn't hear a comeback from him in a couple minutes I turned around and he wasn't there.

"Vincent….Vincent!" I called suddenly feeling a chill. In this house I was more afraid alone then I was with a vampire. What was with that?

"Miss me?" he grabbed me and picked me up and twiling me around.

"Ugh," I screamed but I could hear myself giggling at the same time, "put me down now!"

"Well you're defidently not dead weight," he said smiling and carrying me down the stairs, "you're like only 110."

"107 to be exact," I stated as he lead me into the dinning room, "I'm no dead body."

"Not yet at least," I heard Mr. Nazigoti's voice and I almost screamed.

"Put me down now," I whispered into Vincent's ear making sure my voice was firm while trying to make sure my _daddy_ didn't hear. I suddenly thought of how it actually looked with Vincent carrying me—which I did think he was ok to hang out with but I didn't want to marry him. I've always wanted more of a business type husband….Goth guys were not my first choice.

He gently put me down and I just kind of stood there glaring at Mr. Nazigoti.

"What," he said sneering as Vincent held out a chair for me, "no hugs or kisses for daddy?"

"Don't try my patience," I stated trying to pull the chair from Vincent's grip but it was useless so I just gave up and sat down while he pushed the seat back in for me, "I'm to assume you're joining us for breakfast?"

"Why yes I am," he smiled sitting down, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble Vincent. I heard about your little incident in the club with Valen. He told me to tell you that if you can't find the courage to change Kallie in a timely manner he'd be glad to do it. I made sure to pass the message on to your father. He seemed to think it was a reasonable offer if you decided to drag your feet doing it."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Vincent snapped sounding a little pissed, "and make sure to let Valen know that when he grows up maybe dad'll actually let him back in the house."

"What's so bad about not being allowed in this house? Who is Valen anyway?" I asked looking at Vincent while the maid brought in pancakes and orange juice for us to eat she also poured me some hot cocoa…I doubt she had drugged it…at least I hope she didn't.

"Oh, Kallie doesn't know who her soon to be brother-in-law is?" Mr. Nazigoti actually laughed.

"Um…actually…the guy we met last night—Vale…well his real name's Valen." Vincent said looking at his plate sheepishly, "dad kind of kicked him out of the house as punishment after the school incident—he is actually allowed back in the house but not to spend the night….dad believes in the fact that as soon as someone turns 18 they're kicked out of the house to find their own place. Vale has his own apartment but he's in the family business now with my dad since he's the oldest son and all. Vale and I really don't have much of a brotherly bond though."

"Wait so that creep last night," I chocked out after I had trouble swallowing a bite of pancake, "he's your brother?"

"Yeah he is," Vincent said taking a sip of orange juice, "He's also my best man."

"What!?" I shouted, "He's your what? That creep from last night is going to be at a wedding I don't even want to attend and you're telling me he's your best man! The guy threatened to bite me and practically could've date-raped me and he's in the fricking wedding!"

"Well then," Mr. Nazigoti said smiling, "I'm guessing I get to witness your first lover's spat. How exciting!"

"Shut up," I screamed getting up from the table. Honestly this was way to much for me to handle. The best man of a wedding I didn't even want to be the bride in was the guy who threatened to bite me and said I didn't have enough "sex appeal"—so honestly this wasn't at all thrilling for me.

"Kallie come back," Vincent said and I could hear Mr. Nazigoti laughing, "Kallie don't do this."

He'd have to chase me if he really meant it….I was so totally not going to go back to him…In fact I felt like leaving right now.

** Sorry I have homework I have to do…I'll try to update 2night. Happy New Year's Eve!**


	7. Vale

**Thank you to **GazeInToHerKillingJar **b/c ur name's unique and you flattered me, **rainstains tarte **b/c ur name's just as cool and my aunt's birdie is named Rainbow—weird I know, and to **werewolfluver93 nascarchick **and **detective889 **for the encouragement. Hope you like….and to n e one newplease review!**

Vale

He saw her storm out of the dinning room and he had to laugh to himself a bit. That brother of his really knew how to screw things uphell he screwed up Vale's life enough. Screwed it up so much that Danielle wouldn't even look at him anymore…she didn't like the fact he was a vampire when he tried to tell her—she told him she'd call the cops if he didn't stop the foolishness. One thing led to another and somehow he was kissing her and he couldn't help himself…he bit her and she wouldn't let him change her. That was when Vincent walked in…..he told me to go and get dad. Then while I was gone he changed her—the love of my life and he changed her. He told her I'd abandoned her and she hated my guts after that. Then he told the principal who told dad who forced me out of the house because I could've caused a "scandal with that ungrateful twit of a girl".

He was happy when he found out that Charlotte wasn't going to marry his brother—happy because for once in his life his brother didn't get what he wanted and his father was going to force him to marry someone who wasn't his type. Vale was thrilled, because he was the oldest he was expected to do help with the family business—he wasn't supposed to fall in love….he was expected to run an empire someday. Vincent though….he was the youngest so he wasn't expected to have the world on his shoulder. Vincent didn't have to study stocks and talk to gang members to decide who got whacked. No, Vincent always had it easy, until Kallie came along.

He laughed as he continued to take his walk around the estate. Yes, that girl was giving his brother a run for his money. She was spunky too….he felt bad for scaring her at the club….he just wanted to make Vincent mad. That was when he heard doors being slammed above him as he looked up at his brother's balcony.


	8. Polar Opposites

**I hope you liked the Vale insight….you just have to understand that he's not really all bad—after all if you looked like the guy who played Sheamus O'Grady in Full Throttle…you couldn't be all that bad either******** Tehe..hehe! Well back to Kallie's POV.**

I was seriously pissed as I ran up the stairs to _our_ room and I grabbed as much as I could fit into my tote bag and slung it over my shoulder, slamming the closet door as I fumed. I went toward the doorway and I could hear Vincent and Mr. Nazigoti still eating and talking below. I walked over toward the French doors and pulling the very thick black curtains away from the doors I walked out onto the balcony and looked below. There was a huge hedge on the side of the balcony that I could probably jump onto and then jump down from it. I took the risk and landed onto the ground with a soft thud and a whumph. The whumph was because the breath got knocked out of me and oh my gosh it hurt!

"Sneaking out of the house already?" I heard a voice and when I turned around he was there. Vale was there in the flesh, smiling at me and offering his hand to help me up.

"Get away from me." I stood up and backed away from him. "Go visit your brother and maybe he'll let you go meet the wedding planner. I don't feel like planning a wedding I don't plan on going to."

"Now that sounds like an idea," he smirked—just like his brother, "you and me. Maybe we'll go to France. You ever been there? The flowers smell so lovely. What do you say Kallie?"

"No, get away from me." I repeated still getting farther and farther away while he stood there amused, "I'd rather take my chances with your brother."

"You know what," he said taking a step towards me, "Danielle thought the same thing and look what my brother did to her. He didn't have to change her but he did. I really did love her but she couldn't face who I was—too bad because now she has to. So Kallie, is there a reason why you're running away or is it just that you're afraid of the big bad vampires?"

"No I'm not actually," I said as calmly as I could, "it's the fact that I was taken from the place I loved to marry a guy I hardly even know and whim I hardly have anything in common with."

"Well my brother and I happen to be polar opposites," he smiled again taking a step toward me, "maybe we have more in common. Perhaps two tickets to Paris will help us discover more about each other?"

"No thanks," I frowned looking around me slightly—in the off chance that I'd need to run, "now I'll just be on my way if you don't mind."

"Yes I do," he smiled taking another step closer, "you see if you don't go with me it means you have to go with Vincent. There's no other option for you Kallie."

I turned away from him and ran into the woods that lay behind the house, jumping over logs like I was in some cross country race.

"One….two….three," I heard him shouting behind me, "ready or not here I come."

I turned around and smacked right into something, it felt as hard as a tree. Laying on my back I saw him leaning over me. Shit, I'd forgotten about the whole vampire super speed thing.

"Get the hell away from me," I said rubbing my throbbing head, "gosh that hurt!"

"You shouldn't have tried to run you know…" he started to say but then something knocked him over and I saw Vincent in front of me.

"Kallie," Vincent was practically shouting, "what are you doing out here?"

"Um….um…." I stuttered trying to come up with a lie, "I was just going for a walk?"

"Then why do you have a bag of clothes with you?" he asked as Vale smiled at me from behind him, "better yet what are you doing with Vale?"

"I was just showing Kallie around. I found her lying on the ground after she jumped off your balcony. It was the poorest attempt at suicide I've ever seen."

"Thanks," I snapped standing up, "I wasn't trying to commit suicide but it doesn't sound like such a bad idea now."

"You'll be dead soon enough if you keep acting like that. I've tried to be nice Kallie but….." Vincent snapped reaching for his cell phone when it started to ring then a few seconds later he pointed his finger at Vale and me, "dad wants us back in the house to talk. He says it's important."

**Believe me….his dad's talk is very important. Happy New Years Eve Everyone…Please review!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Deal

**Ok if you guys don't like it—it is a bit of a twist (maybe even too much of one) so if you don't like it let me know and I'll figure something out….Happy new year!**

We walked back to the house in silence. Vale kept running his fingers up my back and I was about to flip out on him when Vincent grabbed my arm tightly and started to pull me ahead of his brother. What was with this guy?

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I said trying to get my arm back because it felt like it was bruising already.

"What's wrong with me is that you were running away with my brother," he snapped squeezing my arm harder, "you belong to me Kallie."

"What," I snapped before Vale cut me off.

"Don't waste your breath Kallie," Vale cut in, "he hasn't had anything to drink for a while. He won't listen to you now anyway."

We walked into his dad's office and I noticed that there was a light blinking on the phone on his desk.

"Vale please take Kallie outside," their father said pointing out the door, "Vincent you have a very special call from Charlotte."

"What?" Vincent asked anger flashing across his face, "what does she want?"

"Seems like there was a mistake," I heard his father saying before Vale managed to pull me out of the room.

"Uh oh," Vale whispered sitting down by the door and tilting his head so that he could hear better, "this doesn't sound good."

"What," I asked as he motioned for me to keep my voice down, "isn't she married already?"

"Must not be," Vale whispered back, "or else my dad would've hung up and we'd have still been in the woods. This isn't good."

"What," I replied smiling, "this is great! That means he gets to go with her and I get to go home!"

"You'd still belong to Mr. Nazigoti," Vale said frowning, "there's no way you could go back home. You know about us Kallie—you're too much of a risk."

"What!" I practically screamed, "I want to go home! There's no use for me here."

"Vale, Kallie," I heard his father say through the door, "since you guys are listening on the other side of the door anyway why don't you come in."

We stepped back inside his office and Vincent had 'the smirk' on his face and I felt my stomach harden into knots.

"Vincent and Charlotte are getting married," his father said smiling, "it turned out her sister Charlene got married. You know how bad cell phone reception can be. I just misunderstood. Then when I started yelling at them they had no idea what I meant. Then they called today asking if Vincent wanted to go out to dinner. So Kallie…you get your wish. You don't have to marry Vincent."

"So I can go home?" I asked hopefully.

"Well of course not," his father said smiling looking at my neck, "you're going to the kitchen. We really do need a new supply…and Vincent said you were O positive."

"What!" I screamed as Vincent grabbed a hold of me so I couldn't run. Fighting him I ended up causing my knuckles to bleed, "please just let me go! Please I won't tell anyone I promise. Please."

"No Kallie," Vincent said, "you'll tell someone."

"But last night…" I gasped grasping for straws, "you said all that 'the one's who need it most' crap. You stuck up for me at the club….I thought you liked me."

"I did when I had to Kallie," he said smirking, "I thought it'd make you feel better. Besides you were trying to escape this morning. You didn't love me either Kallie. We're nothing alike. Martha! Come in here please."

I big woman came in who looked like she used steroids—was I scared—yeah enough to start crying and blubbering so much I didn't know what I was saying. You would be too you thought some guy liked you and then he called his roid raged friend to come in and take you away to do god knows what to you.

"Wait dad," Vale spoke up as the big lady came closer, "what if I married Kallie? What if I changed her?"

"No," Vincent demanded squishing my face into the ground, "you can't have her."

"What?" Vale said, "you get to have Charlotte and I don't get the one I want? Dad she's smart—she'll be an asset."

"Hmmm," his father said looking at me as he held his hand up for Martha to stop, "that would work."

"No," Vincent snapped, "she's going to be a worker! He can't have her!"

"Vincent," Vale said calmly while trying to meet my eyes, "come on isn't this a little childish. Please, Kallie and I will even move away."

"Fine," Vincent said, "then I take over your part in the family business."

"Deal," Vale said without a second's hesitation smiling, "now please get off of her."

"Wait," his father said looking at Vale, "I'm not giving up Vale as my business partner. He's the best damn organizer I've ever seen."

"I could be just as good," Vincent said finally getting off of me, "just let him take her and get out."

"What about the French offer," his father said smiling, "how about I let you take on that business adventure Vale? Just a small—completely legal operation."

"Fine," Vale said shaking his dad's hand, "I'm sure that'll work. You want the usual 40 cut?"

"Once you start it yeah." His dad said smiling at me and saying, "well Kallie. You better be as useful and as smart as Vale says you are. You're going to help him—and no more trying to run. We'll have a small wedding for you two so we don't overshadow your brother's." At this point he stopped and gave Vincent a look, "he's right….it should be his special day since I'm letting Kallie live. You may all leave now if this is alright with Vincent."

"Yeah whatever," Vincent said leaving, "just make sure her stuff along with her _princess pink_ nail polish too."

"Fine then," his dad smiled and motioning for us to leave, "it's a deal."

**So why was Vincent so jealous of his brother??? Why was he so mean to Kallie? Oh and if you don't like this let me know…I'm a little stumped.**


	10. Charlotte

**Hey I got all of your reviews and I think I figured out away to make all of you happy…at least for awhile. Besides you can make some of the people happy some of the time but not all of the people all the time (horrible cliché, I know). So I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out who I'm making happy at each time. And major thanks to ****selene-night-prince ****and ****dark ****vampire goddess****!!! And to everyone else who reviewed.**

Vale grabbed my hand, although he didn't clench it like his brother did, and led me out of the room.

"Well," he said calmly smiling at me—not smirking but actually smiling at me, "I guess you better get your stuff out of Vincent's room."

"Why was he so…" I started to ask but just then the doorbell rang.

"Stand back," Vale said pulling me behind him, "it's Charlotte. She's a bit…well she's even eviler than I am."

"Charlotte," Vincent said in a calm voice—totally different then how he was talking to me earlier, "welcome. Please come in."

Charlotte walked in and she looked like the evil stepsister in every story I've ever read as a child. She was pretty…..enough to put even the most popular cheerleader to shame. Yet she was dressed completely in black….black heels….black mini-skit….black shirt that had a whole bunch off zippers on it...but completing the whole look was shiny natural blond hair. I'm sorry I've always thought to be Goth you had to have black hair, yet she pulled it off. No wonder Vincent wanted her….now if only Vale had wanted her too.

"Who's she?" was the first sentence out of her mouth as she looked me over me—completely ignoring Vale in front of me.

"She's no one," Vincent said smirking at me, "no one at all next to you."

Now I have to admit….that one stung. I new I was no where near as good-looking as the she-witch Charlotte but he had no right to say that. Just then I felt Vale's thumb rubbing the inside of my palm like he was trying to get me to calm down but there was no way I was going to let him stand there and say that to me.

"I'm sorry Vincent's so rude," I simply stated offering out my hand for her to shake (I figured I was going to be the bigger person here), "I was supposed to be his fiancé' before you came back. I'm so sorry dear. It was a huge misunderstanding. Well I best be off to go pack. I was told that all of my stuff had to go to make room for yours. Hope you enjoy the bed…..it was awfully comfortable."

Oh…..I mentally clapped my self on the back when she gave Vincent a look while shaking my hand.

"She slept alone in the bed," Vincent was quick to clarify and he gave me a look of hate…or was it admiration…naw probably hate, "you and Vale better go pack Kallie. I'm sure dad'll just want to take you to the magistrate to sign your marriage license."

"Oh no," Vale was quick to say, "I figured we'll get married in Paris. Maybe invite just a couple of family members out next summer. That way we'll be too far away to interfere with your wedding. Nice to see you again Charlotte, I believe I have to go book some plane tickets now."

And with that note Vale led me up the stairs, sliding his hand around my waist. When I went to remove it he whispered "Kallie, it's ok. Don't worry about…just let it where it is and we'll give Vincent something to think about when he tries to have dinner with Charlotte ok?"

"Do you just like tormenting your brother?" I snapped when reached Vincent's bedroom.

"Well," Vale said frowning, "we're just joking around. What he did to you downstairs Kallie. It wasn't right."

"It's no better than saying I'd be fun to play with at the club," I snapped pulling out my luggage.

"I was just joking to mess around with Vince," he said coming up behind me and handing me my clothes out of the closet, "I didn't mean anything by at. I was just joking."

"It didn't seem like it," I said folding my clothes, "in fact if that was your idea of funny you have a sick sense of humor."

I heard the door handle being turned and I saw Vincent's back coming toward me through the door…and all over him was Charlotte the two were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Jeez," I whispered under my breath, "Get a damn room."

"This is my damn room," Vincent smirked coming up for air and I saw that Charlotte's lipstick was smeared, "I think you two better get out."

"Fine," I huffed grabbing all my clothes off their hangers and throwing them in my suitcase and zipping it up, "we'll go. Have fun…I just hope she doesn't wake up with only half the blood in her body."

"Oh…" Charlotte exclaimed looking right at me, "I just loving being bit like that….it feels so exhilarating."

"Ewww," I practically screamed trying to calmly walk out of the room—which FYI I totally sucked at, "congratulations on your engagement by the way."

"Thanks," Vale said as I was about to pull the door shut…yet the tone of his voice was weird, "and congratulations to you and Vale for yours."


	11. Before or After France

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews. **

Vale watched Kallie stomp down the stairs—the wheels of her suitcase making a distinct thunk-thunk-thunk and it was hard to hold back a laugh_. The display back there by Vincent was really something_ he thought a smile lighting up his face.

_It doesn't matter now though, soon we'll be off to France and he'll be just a memory to her_,He thought walking down the stairs behind her and eyeing her neck, _Let's just hope Angel doesn't give Kallie any ideas. Oh and Marco will really appreciate this story…after all after talking to him last night he really thought Kallie was fine as long as she'd be changed soon. Hmmm should I change her before we go to France or before we get married, hmmm…….._

**Sorry this was so short….I just really wanted to get back to Kallie.**


	12. Babe

**Okay back to my girl Kallie….oh and you totally know that Vincent is so jealous. He and Vale are just alittle too competitive—too bad Kallie's stuck in the middle.**

"Chill out," Vale said from behind as I threw open the main door, "Vince was just doing that on purpose. He's just jealous."

"Why," I asked stunned—after all he had little miss perfect up there doing God knows what with him now, "he has little miss perfect."

"More like little miss idiot," I heard Vale mumble under his breath, "that doesn't matter anymore. We have to run over to Marco's real quick…I'll make the plane reservations from there."

"What?" I asked not feeling very generous at all—certainly not generous enough to visit Marco the Jerk, "why do we have to visit him?" 

"Because you obviously don't want to be in the house right now with my brother and Charlotte so we'll go to Marco's."

I shut up, not daring to argue as I could feel the redness in my face from the carpet that Vincent had pushed it into earlier—honestly what had gotten into him? We walked outside and I heard a car beep—it was even better than Vincent's sports car. It was a candy apple red—except that this red didn't remind me of the color red.

"Your face still hurting?" he asked opening the door for me after he saw me rubbing my cheek.

"A little," I said getting in and closing the door as he put my suitcase in the trunk.

"Here," he said suddenly in the driver's seat beside me and handing me a pill, "it's a Tylenol—it should help. So have you met Angel yet?" He said pulling out of the driveway.

"No," I almost snapped but instead I took a breath and tried to chill, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."

"Well then," he smiled and I felt him reach for my hand, "then you'll be very surprised to see her. She used to be like you before she was changed….she's a bit different now. I think you'll like her."

I shut up and just stared out the window absentmindlingly rubbing face. How could Vincent have done that to me? Last night….I thought everything was starting to go well and now I'm stuck with Vale—his evil brother who was actually being nice to me.

"So what do you think about being changed?" Vale asked casually, "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Why in the hell would I be looking forward to it?" I snapped and I could fell his hand cup the right side of my face—his thumb rubbing in circle the part of my cheek that still hurt—you have to realize that it wasn't like when your older brother wrestles you to the ground….Vincent was a vampire who had enough strength that if he would have slammed my head into the ground I would've been dead.

"It'll have to happen soon babe," he answered taking his hand while making eye contact with me, "you can't just go these places with me and not be able to fight for yourself. If not I'll have to be with you all the time—which doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"As long as it means you won't come anywhere near my neck I'll deal with it," I stated firmly—defensively crossing my arms. I wasn't going to let Vincent bite me…no way in hell was I going to let Vale—then I added the word that I hated most, "babe."

"Well," he smiled as we pulled up in front of the club, "we'll just have to see what comes up on our schedules then huh? Come on Sweetie…let's go meet Marco's special Angel."


	13. Angel

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while but I've been so busy with AP history stuff---ugh! Then I had Mock Trial all day Saturday—btw our team won the defense! Yeah—I loved my closing argument! So here's a short update. **

We walked up to the club but instead of going in we walked up the stairs on the side of the building.

"Well hello Vale," a girl opened the door after Vale knocked, "and you're Kallie right? Vince's fiancé'?"

I guessed this was Angel….she wasn't so bad. She looked smarter than Little Miss Charlotte anyway. She had on a skintight black dress and heels. Her hair was cut into a severe angled bob and it just went passed her chin.

"She's not actually," Vale was quick to answer as she invited us inside, "she's mine. Is Marco here?"

"Well Congratulations," she exclaimed hugging me…maybe she wasn't so bad after all…she was at least nicer that Vale and Vincent put together, "Marco's back in his office. Why don't you go back and talk and Kallie and I will have some lemonade?"

Jezz…..the girl could've been Martha Stewart—she was so nice.

Vale walked left me and I followed Angel into the kitchen. I sat down on the barstool as she grabbed the lemonade out of the refrigerator and rooted through the cupboards for some glasses.

"So you and Vale huh?" she asked after she poured me a glass.

"Apparently," I answered taking a sip, "Vincent was weird this morning and Charlotte just showed up. I guess their wedding is back on."

"Charlotte's nice once you get to know her," Angel said sitting across from me, "it's just that she's not the sharpest fang in the world you know? She's also a bit wild."

"Yeah…..she and Vincent just burst through the bedroom door and they were practically dry humping each other—it was so sick. And I was trying to pack my stuff---and just yesterday he was so nice to me….it was just weird."

"Ohhh.." she said rolling her eyes, "that's diffidently Charlotte. Well it's better now anyway. You with Vale…he hasn't had anything promising in awhile. It'll be good for him."

"What?" I asked looking at her, "Vale not having anything promising in awhile? He could have had any girl he wanted by now."

"Yeah," she replied turning away from me, "that's the problem. He wants someone who likes him for him….not just how he looks. Trust me...when you have to spend your life with someone when you're one of us…you want it to be with someone who likes you for you and that you like to. Vale obviously likes you if he saved you from his father after Charlotte and Vincent got back together…Vale wouldn't have minded some fresh blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking startled…how did she know everything that happened this morning, "How do you know about that?"

"Because," she stated like it was the obvious, "Vincent's father wouldn't have had any other use for you if Vincent was marrying Charlotte instead of you. He didn't need you to be his son's wife….so he could've used to revamp his supply. The only thing that would have stopped him was if Vale had wanted you, which he obviously does."

"I guess," I said looking at the counter top, "It's just I didn't want any of this you know. I didn't want Vale or Vincent. I just want to go home."

"You can't sweetie," she simply said and I could hear the sadness in her voice, "you just can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her and I saw a tear fall from her face.

"You know that my sister Danielle was changed. Well, Vincent thought it would be a good idea to change me too….he thought it would help Danielle adjust better if she could relate to someone she trusted. That would be me. I was changed two years ago. I like it here. I love Marco…I really do. It was just that fact that my parents had to go through losing two daughters….daughters that just disappeared into thin air. It's them I feel sorry for…not me. You can't be sorry for what you don't have Kallie. You just have to be thankful for what you do. You have Vale, he'll defend you to the end of the earth. He'll never let anything bad happen to you Kallie, trust me, Vale might have made mistakes before. He might seem like a snob sometimes Kallie, but he's really looking out for you. It just also helps that by having you it ticks his brother off. So be happy...at least someone wants to marry you."

"Thanks," I said but it was the way she said it that made us both laugh.

"You have a lovely laugh," Vale was suddenly behind me, "we have to leave. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"I hope you two enjoy yourselves," Marco said smirking again, "Paris is after all the city of love."

"Now now," Angel said smiling, "don't mind him. He's just jealous that you're going to his homeland while he has to stay here and manage the club."

"You're from France?" I asked interested….maybe that's why he was so snobby (no offense to anyone).

"Why yes I am," he replied and then walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I plan on taking Angel there after you two get married. I plan on proposing to her under the Arc de Triomphe."

"Well we better be going," Vale said kissing Angel on the cheek, "I hope you let my brother know that I'll be here for his wedding…after all I am the best man. I just have to make sure that Kallie and I are married before then."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update by this weekend!**


	14. Rise Above This

**Sorry to a certain reader(that's u Selene—hehe) but there won't be any major sex scenes in this story—sorry to anyone else who wanted one—If I as a writer wanted one I would've put this story under mature. I just don't see Kallie being like that—now Charlotte, she's a different story. So anyway here's an update! Enjoy!**

**Vincent**

_I can't believe she went with Vale. _Vincent thought as he could feel Charlotte's body moving beside him. He hadn't slept with her….he just couldn't do it. Since he'd met Kallie he just felt different. Yeah, he was happy Charlotte was there _yet I wish it was Kallie. I never would've thought Vale would have taken her! Especially since he had to give up being dad's right hand man—that was always supposed to be his place. Yet he gave it up for Kallie. I should feel like I won—dad comes to me to get my opinion…I have gorgeous Charlotte. Yet he still won…why?_

His thoughts were interrupted by "Rise Above This" which was bitter irony. Even thought he wanted to ignore it he answered. Rising up from the bed he walked out into the hallway so he wouldn't wake Charlotte.

"Hey buddy," he heard Marco's voice on the other end of the phone, "I heard you got Charlotte back."

"I'm guessing Vale paid you a visit?" he asked noticing that the sun was going down.

"Yep," Marco replied seeming happy which annoyed Vincent like you wouldn't believe, "he just bought two first class tickets to Paris. His plane took off about an hour ago. He told me what happened."

"Oh yeah," Vincent replied feeling his hand clenched so much that it felt like he was going to snap the phone in half, "and what happened?"

"You could've killed her Vince," Marco's voice was low now, "being on top of her like that. She had a huge red mark on her face from the rug burn. What were you thinking?"

"Says the guy who would've been more than happy to bleed her to death last night," he snapped yelling into the phone, "who the hell are you to tell me anything about how I acted!"

"Whoa," Vincent could hear Angel grab the phone away from Marco and her shrill voice came on the phone, "you idiot. You know yourself that Marco would've never have hurt her—maybe just intimidated her a bit. He did the same thing when we met. Vincent you have no idea how bad Kallie was hurt. How the hell could you have done that to her! Maybe she is better off with Vale."

"How can you say that," Vincent screamed into the phone wishing she would take her words back, "he almost killed your sister Danielle and you say she's better off with him."

"He bit Danielle because he loved her." Angel's voice was small now, "he did it because he loved her. He hurt her because he loved her and now look what happened. Vale didn't mean to hurt Danielle but you meant to hurt Kallie, Vincent. You took the situation the wrong way and you _hu_rt her Vincent."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Vincent's voice was hardly a whisper but it was to late anyway. Angel had already hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kallie**

We were on the plane now, Vale was beside me as we watched some movie on the screens on the back of the seats in front of us. I couldn't tell you what the movie was…I felt too numb.

"Kallie," Vale asked taking my hand—this time I didn't try to pull away, "are you ok? You're acting so depressed."

"You have the audacity to ask me if something's wrong!" I replied—my voice barely a whisper so the people in front of us wouldn't hear, "You're taking me to country where I know no one. You brother held me down earlier and threatened to let that big lady to take all of my blood away just because I was seen with you! Then you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong."

"If it wasn't for me," he said under his breathe next to my ear, "I'd be drinking you for dinner. Let's not forget this Kallie."

"So you don't even like me," I said this time my voice normal, "you just wanted to marry me to make your brother jealous? Hell, you're just as mean as he is."

"No," he said looking in my eyes, "I really do like you Kallie. I figured our deal was one like 'you scratch my back and I scratch yours'. I made sure that my brother didn't kill you and you just have to marry me."

"What's the point of marriage if two people don't love each other?" I practically screamed but then remembered where I was so I just asked it normally.

"Our deal doesn't mean we don't have to love each other," Vale said inches from my face…his voice soft now, "let's start over."

Then he leaned down and kissed me….which I hate to say—it was my first. As the thought entered my head I could feel his lips smile on mine as he pulled away.

"Your first kiss huh?" he smiled touching my hair, "hopefully it won't be your last."

"How…how did you know?" I asked my mouth falling open.

"It was an intimate thing Kallie," he smiled tilting my head up, "I was connected to you…sometimes I can hear what you think. Do you want to try again?"

And there on a plane, miles above the ocean, he kissed me again….this time I couldn't even think.


	15. FMLYHM

**Hi sorry everyone but I had midterm exams to study for and some practices for mock trial. I hope you enjoyed my last little chapter and if this is Stacey reading—hi! Ok that's about it for now…I'll get back to the story.**

"Honey," Vincent could hear Charlottes voice through the door, "why are you screaming?"

"It was nothing," he said frowning, "nothing."

"Well then," Charlotte smiled taking his hand and leading him back into the bedroom, "I planned on waiting but I suppose….."

"What?" Vincent thought he caught onto her gist but a picture of Kallie flashed into his mind, "you know what Char. I have to go make some calls….I'll meet you later at the restaurant ok?"

He saw her pout but he really didn't care….he just needed to think. He needed to decide.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I decided that maybe Vale wasn't so bad. Sure he seemed a little tough but after that…well how in the hell could I say he was that bad. But something inside me felt wrong—like what I did was dirty. After all I was_ supposed_ to marry Vincent.

"What are you thinking?" I could feel Vale's hand on my cheek but I kind of turned away from him.

"Nothing," I replied looking out the window. We had been on the plane for at least six hours already and we were somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.

"Now I know that's a lie," I could hear the smile in his voice as he grasped my chin, "there is one way I can find out what you're thinking."

He went to kiss me again but I turned away. Evidently he didn't like it. 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked grabbing my chin so I'd have to fight him. What was with this family and their need to always use force. Jeez…I was surprised I didn't have more bruises than I already did.

"I just don't feel right about this ok?" I snapped seeing a flash of anger in his eyes but when he spoke it was gone.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asked looking at me and I felt like a bug under a microscope. I didn't like it one bit.

"I was supposed to marry you brother," I started to say but look on his face that was full of….well I wasn't sure. Let's just say it was a look that made me fear for my safety.

"Please continue," he stated looking in my eyes and when I went to look away he raised my chin up so I'd look right in his eyes. Like you would a dog if they misbehaved—was I nothing more than a pet to these people? 

"umm…umm…well," I stuttered looking for the right words, "it's just I was supposed to marry him. I was supposed to love him and marry him and then suddenly I'm supposed to marry and love you. How and the hell do I know you won't play fiancé swaps again when we get there? I'm sick of my emotions being played with!"

"It ends now Kallie," Vale said his anger gone and now there was something else there—could it have been pity? "I won't allow my brother to play with your emotions anymore. I moved you half way across the world so you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. After our wedding and after we fly home to be in his….I don't care if you never want to see him again."

Suddenly "FMLYHM" by Seether blasted through the plane cabin. Vale pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the screen while angry passengers who were once sleeping looked back at us.

"Sir," a young snippy flight attendant came up to us, "you must turn your phone off. You're not allowed to have them on until we land!"

"I'm sorry," Vale said hitting_ ignore_ and putting the phone back in his pocket, "it was no one important anyway." He looked over at me and smiled. "It was no one important enough to interupt us."

I had a sinking feeling that the call was from Vincent and as the flight attendant walked back down the aisle I felt like screaming to her for help. I honestly didn't think I could deal with this family anymore…my emotions felt like Laffy Taffy being pulled in all directions.

"Are you hungry," Vale suddenly turned to me with a glint in his eye "because I'm starving."

"No way," I practically screamed causing the people in front of us to turn around and glare. Then I heard the lit clacking of the flight attendants high heels.

"Sir and Mademoisselle," she snapped, "if you cannot be quiet I am going to have to put you back in coach. Do you understand?"

"We're sorry," Vale smiled at her, "we're getting married soon and my fiancé just gets excited by the little details. Is it ok if we take a walk and talk in the back?"

"Well…" she said smiling, "I guess. Congradualations you must be one lucky girl."

"More like the most unlucky girl," I mumbled under my breath as Vale grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him toward the back of the plane to the area that separated first class from coach.

"Now now," he said pulling us behind a curtain, "you might feel like an unlucky girl but I feel like the luckiest man. Come on Kallie, don't deny me what I want."

"No Vale," I stated gritting my teeth, "you should've brought one of those blood bags. Now if you'll pardon me I'm going to sit back down."

He grabbed me and held me back pressing his hand over my mouth until I lost the sense to scream—maybe that was my mistake…not screaming.

"Why would I need to bring one when I have one with me?" he said eyeing my neck. 

"Yeah," I replied trying to squirm, "that's real love don't you think?"

"I'm hungry," he laughed, "I get a bit cranky when I'm hungry…and evidently you do to. Come on Kallie…I won't hurt. In fact I think you'll like it."

"I don't want to do this Vale," I whispered as he turned me around to face him, "it's too soon. I don't want to do this."

Just then I heard a little giggle from the other side of the curtain pulling the curtain aside a bit I saw a cute little girl who must have been only six outside with her mom.

"Now when you're done I want you to wait right here until mommy gets done. Ok?" her mom said firmly as the little girl went into the stall and her mom entered the door next to her daughter's

"I could take from that little girl you know," he said looking in my eyes and almost pleading with me, "if you don't want me to take from you I could take from her…..it's up to you Kallie. I need to drink. I need to Kallie."

I heard the toilet flush and the little girl say something about the "blue water". I couldn't let him take from her. She was just a little girl.

"Fine," I said shutting my eyes, "just do it."

I felt him move closer to me, his arms wrapped around my back as I could feel his icy cold breath on my neck.

"Are you sure Kallie," he whispered into my ear, "are you sure?"

"Yes." I whispered and then I felt his fangs slip into my flesh as I slipped into darkness.

**Don't you just love that last line? Okay well anyway the song FMLYHM is actually real and it stands for something….you'll just have to look that up if you want to really know. It's a good song….and If you like that a really good song is "Walk Away From the Sun" which yeah is by the same group but I was just listening to their CD on my itunes but I do like more music than just that. Well I hope you liked this chapter…I made it longer to hopefully keep you satisfied until I can write more. Thanks for the reviews and please leave some more—I makes my day start out so well when I read them in the morning or feel free to send a message to me from my account. Goodnight!**


	16. Decisions

**Sorry I was working on a different story…which if you like this one you might like the other one. Just please review because I need some feedback. Thanks again and enjoy!**

-Vale-

I walked Kallie back to our seats and laid her down on hers. We only had about five more hours left to go. Then we'd be in Paris and Kallie would be able to forget everything about Vincent. I'll even let her start decoration the new store. Dad decided that I'd open a coffee shop and book store—kind of tame if you ask me but then again maybe I needed a bit of tame for a while. Just until Kallie and I settled down—then I'll start my own special business. I bet Europe doesn't have a blood industry yet. Specialty made blood types to suit everyone's needs—the mail order donor catalog. Yeah…I bet there's some money to be made over here.

-Kallie-

I felt Vale nudging my side and I felt the planes decline.

"Kallie we're almost there," he said smiling at me as I rubbed my eyes, "you'll love our little flat. Then we'll go look at the shop."

"Shop?" I asked smoothing out my shirt, "what shop?"

"My father has already set up an arrangement for our shop," he said smiling, "it's a little café and bookstore. I figured we could get started on it after we go shopping for stuff for the flat….or we could just stay at our new home and get to know each other better."

"No!" I exclaimed and then lowered my voice back to normal as he chuckled—I knew what kind of getting to know each other he had in mind, "I can't wait to start on the shop in fact let's just go straight there."

"It's nice to see you're ready to get down and dirty," he said smiling as the plane landed and we got our stuff, "I like a girl who enjoys getting right to work."

I decided to ignore him as I grabbed my bag from the luggage carousel. He was seriously annoying the hell out of me.

"What's wrong now?" he asked rubbing my back as we walked toward where all those drivers stand with family names on those little whiteboard.

"You're so perverted sometimes." I replied as Vale led me over to one of the drivers who held up a _Welcome to Paris the Lawson Family!_

"Why shouldn't I be," he laughed as the man took our luggage off of us and put it in the trunk, "I'm marrying a beautiful girl who will become my wife. Why shouldn't I think of you that way?"

"Because it scares the hell out of me," I snapped as we got into the back of the limo—yes I said limo…this fact was almost enough to make me not be so mad at him (notice that I said almost).

"I won't let anyone near you," he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "well except for me."

"That's what I'm worried about." I mumbled as I felt him chuckle beside me.

"As you should," he smiled down at me, "I can be so scary."

"I think I've already seen that side." I stated frowning as I remembered the night at the club.

We rode along in silence for a few minutes when _FMLYHM_ blasted through the car…honestly I could see why the fellow passengers on the airplane were mad.

"Who is it?" I asked looking up at Vale as he frowned.

"Just business," he smiled wearily, "it's nothing important."

**Vincent**

"Vale you moron," It was the first voice mail Vincent had left, "call me back. I need to talk to Kallie, Vale. I need to say I'm sorry."

"You ashole," Vincent was screaming into the phone now, "I've been waiting ten hours to hear from you and I know you're hitting ignore. I want to talk to MY FIANCE' NOW!"

Vincent left exactly 5 of these messages before he finally threw the phone against the wall. It was time to go to Paris and find his brother and his _future wife_ for himself.

**Sorry guys…it's a cliff hanger but I have to update something else and it's getting late. Auvoir for now!**


	17. Furniture Shopping

**Hi people! Ok I finally have time to actually sit down and write….er…type. So I'll also be updating Roses and Pearls so check it out later. Have a nice weekend!**

-Kallie-

"Let's go in here," Vale said pulling me into yet another furniture store. We had been in Paris for like only 6 hours and already we had spent 3 of those hours looking for furniture for the store and the loft. We had already spent another hour just looking at paint before we settled on a nice mocha color….one because I could not stand to live in a loft painted black—I already had enough on my plate to keep me depressed for awhile and two when he suggested a bright red color I decided to just stick with a nice nutrual brown.

"So what do you think about some bar stools like this?" he asked pulling me over to a bunch of cream unholtered chairs.

"I don't really care," I said worn out, "let's just pick some and get out of here."

"Do you just want to go back to the flat?" he asked but there was no glimmer in his eye like last time, "you must be tired."

"A bit," I admitted yawning as he chuckled.

"I'll just tell the clerk we want these and we'll go back to the loft." He said walking over a guy and placing an order.

"Let's go," he said taking my hand a couple minutes later, "the bed's nice and comfy."

"Well I'll just have to see for myself," I replied as we walked down the street.

"What are you like that girl in that stupid story about the princess and the pea?" he said smiling at me.

"Maybe," I smirked actually flirting with him. After all we _were_ in the city of love.

"Well we can always just keep trying out beds until you find one you like." He added as we walked a couple more blocks. I walked in silence trying to not fall asleep.

We arrived at the loft. It was a nice size…actually bigger than I expected it to be. It seemed even bigger than a regular house.

"Follow me," he said leading me to the bedroom. There was a big canopy bed in the middle pushed up against a wall. It's nice white pillows looked so comfy and the cappicino brown comforter actually looked like silk, "you like it?"

"Yeah," I said running over and jumping on the bed. I sighed--it was so comfy!

"It's nice to see you like it," he said suddenly beside me. I literally stopped breathing…being this close to him on a bed….in a house all alone, "don't you want to change into something comfier….or nothing at all."

"Um…um" I stuttered feeling butterflies in my stomach….no way was I going to sleep with him, "don't you think we should wait….you know until after…"

"Oh well," he said getting off the bed, "well I like that you want to wait. And actually I really have some business I need to see to. I'll be back late. Sleep tight." He kissed me on the cheek before he left.

I didn't even bother getting off the bed…in a couple of minutes I was asleep.

-Vale-

He honestly did like the fact that she was still a virgin…it meant his brother didn't get to her first. But he wanted her so bad and now he was left with nothing but the excitement he still felt in his well…in his neither regions. So he knew the perfect place to go….he knew of a brothel that offered high-class girls for a price but he figured he could blow a couple thousand dollars…_Besides_ he thought smiling to himself _I deserve to have my own bachelor party don't I?_

-Vincent-

He was in Dr. Lee's office sitting in a chair facing the old doctor. She was one of them...his father even saw her sometimes. It wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"So you really care for her Vincent?" she asked writing in her little tablet.

"I just made such a big mistake," he answered looking at the figures on her desk, "I didn't mean to hurt her. It was just that I had Charlotte back and I didn't think I needed Kallie anymore….It was just that I didn't want Vale to have her. I got mad….it always seemed like he got everything I've ever wanted."

"You said you didn't want Kallie anymore?" she asked. Every statement she ever made sounded like a question. She could say hello and it'd sound like a question.

"I didn't think I did," he said, "I thought Charlotte could be my everything but Kallie and her are so different. Charlotte's like a skank while Kallie is an angel. Kallie…she's down to earth while Charlotte only cares about shopping and other stuff—hell I doubt she knows how to read. Kallie at first seemed like Charlotte but Kallie…she's so much smarter. There's something in her that makes me….it makes me love her."

"Why'd you hit her Vince?"

"I don't know." He replied sighing. He really didn't know why he was so mean. He just knew that he hated the fact that Vale liked her.

"I'll tell you why….you thought that if you couldn't have her than no one should have?"

"I guess," he replied. It's just that that didn't seem like the real reason why. "It made me mad that Kallie was with Vale and he came out seeming like the hero after he said he'd marry her."

"What ever happened to Danielle?" she asked with a far away look in her eyes. A look that meant she was thinking.

"I don't know," he said wondering why Danielle was being brought into this, "with some med student now. Why is this important?"

"Do you think that maybe Vale took Kallie because he couldn't have Danielle? He loved her just like you love Kallie?"

"Maybe," Vincent said thinking. _That has to be it….I took Danielle and changed her. Now he took Kallie away from me_, "that has to be it!"

"What about Charlotte?" she asked as he got up to leave, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sure she'll find someone else," he said opening the door to leave, "I plan on going to Paris and finding Kallie…and maybe I'm just about to kill my brother."

"Don't Vincent," she said calmly as he went to leave, "he'll get his sooner or later. After all he deserves love just as much as you do?"

"I guess," he mumbled under his breathe as he stuck his hand into his pocket to grab his spare cell phone. He managed to break two other ones trying to call Vale.

-Kallie-

I woke up as I heard FMLYHM blasting through my ears. I woke up and noticed that the noise was coming from under the blanket…Vale's cell phone must have fell out of his pocket when he laid down.

"Hello," she said answering it.

"Kallie," the voice on the other line said, "it's Vince….."

**Yeah I know evil Cliffe. I have to have something to keep bringing you back don't I? **


	18. What Love Is

**Ok….here's the update since I heard how bad you guys wanted me to update. Sorry but I can't do it all of the time since I'm super busy with practices but I hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter to make up for it. ! Oh…and thanks to ilovetwilight99 for calling the following error to my attention—in the last chapter I said "she answered the phone" it should be "I answered the phone" so—everyone makes mistakes right?**

"_Kallie…It's Vince"_

My stomach literally dropped to the floor. Why would Vince be calling me?

"Um…Vale's not here," I stuttered after a couple of moments filled with an uncomfortable silence, "you could try calling later."

"I've called him about twenty times Kallie," he said sighing _So that's who all the "busy calls" were from_, "but it's not him I want to talk to."

"Who…who then do you want to talk to?" I remembered the last time I saw him…his hand on Charlotte's rear-end.

"You Kallie," he replied….his voice low, "I'm so sorry Kallie. I didn't mean to do all of those terrible things to you. I'm so sorry….I've been such an ass. I didn't mean to hurt you Kallie….I love you."

Let's just say that in my life the people who have always said they love you aren't really the ones who do…after all just look at my mother. No, it was the people who showed you they loved you that really did. And what Vincent had shown me as he pushed my face into the carpet wasn't love.

"No you don't," I said firmly feeling tears come to my eyes, "you love Charlotte. Why did you even bother calling?"

"I don't really love her Kallie," his voice was gaining strength, "she's so stupid…I just liked her because of what she could do for me."

"I refuse to do anything like that for you," I interrupted him—I wasn't a slut, "if that's what you consider love just forget it."

"It's not," he said and I could hear Vale's phone beeping and flashing a _"Battery Low"_ warning, "I realized I made a huge mistake Kallie…and I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything," I snapped feeling the rage inside me but under it I could also feel the sadness, "you don't know what love is. Love is showing someone you love them…it's not just saying it. What you showed me Vincent was that you're an immature little boy who just wanted his own way and who's jealous of his big brother."

_Whoa where did that come from? I've never said anything that mean in my life._

"I'm sorry," I said as silence greeted me on the other line, "Vince…"

"It's not what you say," he said a battery beep interrupting him, "it's what you do...Kallie I'm…"

That was the last I heard…Vale's cell phone went dead in my hands. I set it on the night stand beside the bed and got up to make some breakfast.

I searched through the glass cabinets to find some Ritz Wheat crackers—thank God Vale had enough sense to have the whole place stocked before we got here. As I sat there chewing on some crackers and drinking some water I started to think about Vincent.

_Why in the world would he even try to contact me…he has the slut of his dreams at his disposal so why does he care about me. After all if Martha would have got me I'd just be a nice drink for him to enjoy with his dinner. I was disposable so why did he care about me? That and the whole love thing….if he thinks that pushing someone's face into the ground and wanting them dead was love I feel bad for Charlotte. At least Vale hadn't hit me yet…yeah he hit on me but he had never hit me. But then again he was acting weird too….last night when I told him I couldn't go that far with him he just left—he didn't even try or anything. He didn't just stay either and now he wasn't even back yet. It's not like I want him constantly around me but I don't want to be lonely all the time either._

I heard the lock in the door down the hall click. _I guess I won't be lonely anymore._

"Miss me?" Vale said walking into the house smelling like cigarettes. 

"Why do you reek?" I asked.

"Cigar smoke," he smiled taking off his blazer, "I'm going go shower. Do you want to come with?"

"No thanks," I said getting off the bar stool and walking into the living room. The big bay window in this room faced the Eifel Tower which according to my French History class the French actually didn't like it at all—they thought it was ugly at first, "enjoy yourself though."

"I guess I'll have to enjoy it all by myself," I heard him say walking into the bathroom that connected to the Master bedroom.

I flipped through the channels but almost everything was in French. Why in the hell did he want us to move here again. It wasn't like I even paid attention during my French class—the only thing I knew how to say was "you're so boring I want to slit my wrists" and I learnt that from some exchange student lat year….although maybe I could use it on Vale sometime.

I walked over to the bookshelf and thankfully found books written in English. They were leather bond copies and upon opening on that I thought was Arabian Nights I found out it was a picture book of exotic porn—I diffidently wasn't borrowing any books from this collection.

"See any you like?" he said suddenly behind me as I felt drips of water from his wet hair running down my bare back—maybe today wasn't the best day to were a halter top. But it was damn hot in here.

"Not really," I said turning around and facing him. Thankfully he had clothes on. Actually he had on a pair of what looked like American Eagle jeans and a form fitting sweater that showed off his abs. He looked so hot.

"You want to look at some catalogs for invitory," he said with a look on his face that was both predatory and tender, "or we could just stay in."

I met his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. It was then that he pushed me away.

"My brother called?" he snapped rage filling his eyes. I guess he could sense my thoughts…the way he was kissing me reminded me of how Vincent was sucking face with Charlotte and that made me think of talking to him.

"Yes," I answered meekly, "I'm sorry but you phone was just lying there and the ringtone was so loud and I just kind of answered it to try to see if it was anything important…"

"What did he say?" he demanded. I didn't like this Vale…he reminded me of Vincent.

"He just said…" I stuttered feeling like the Ritz were going to come back up and I was right. I ran to the bath room just in time with him right behind me.

"Shh…" he said holding my hair back as I vomited into the bowl. I actually started to cry and repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over again, "it's ok Kallie. Just breathe."

When I finally stopped I sat back on my hunches and just kind of sat there. He pulled me into his lap and started wiping away my tears.

"It's not important Kallie," he said referring to the phone call, "whatever it was it obviously upset you. I'm so sorry Kallie."

_It was what you said that actually made me sick._ I thought but I didn't say anything,_ it was both of you. _

"Do you want to nap?" he asked.

"Let me wash my teeth first," I did feel drained all this stuff was just too much to think about.

After brushing my teeth three times and gargling mouthwash four I finally had the taste out of my mouth. I went back into the bedroom and found that Vale had already had the sheets turned down. He handed me a pair of long pant pjs and a cami. I went back into the bathroom to change when I heard him making a call. I could guess who it was by the words he was saying.

"_You little prick….why couldn't you have just left us alone. You upset her so much that she's sick now! Did you purposely want this to happen Vince? I can't believe you…why can't you just let us have our happily ever after and go screw that slut of yours. Why drag Kallie or I into it? Just leave us alone unless you need to talk to me about business…and even then I'd rather just talk to father!"_

I heard the distinct snap of a cell phone closing before I walked back into the bedroom. The cell phone was attached to a charger in the wall but it looked like it was dead anyway—and not just from it's battery. When Vale had snapped it shut it broke in half.

"You want any soup or anything?" he asked tucking me into bed after kissing me on the forehead. _Well at least now I won't have to worry about him trying to get me in the sack with him….not after he saw me like that._ It was an almost comforting thought as I smiled.

"No thanks," I said feeling his cold hand on my face, "I'll be fine."

And for the first time in a long time I actually felt like I would be.

_**Trust me…Kallie won't be fine for long. She'll diffidently have to face a challenge soon. Oh and the whole love stuff—show it don't just say it…..this sounds cheesy but adopt it into your own life if you can whether it be with a boyfriend, girlfriend, or just your family. Love means way more when you do more than say. (so cliché but I've heard it from my aunt since I was a little girl). Anyway **_**thanks and please review….I like reading them in the morning while I drink my hot cocoa. Remember—show some love!**


	19. What I've worked so hard 2 get

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but for this update you have brunette-in-black to thank. audience claps excitedly But enough for the cheesiness, I've been sick lately with a cold so that's a major reason why I haven't been able to update and now my chapters will be longer b/c for four days I won't be able to update (Thursday-Sunday) of the end of January b/c I have a tripped planned to go to Quebec! So with out further ado…**

The first few days after my sick episode Vale stayed home, which surpisingly it didn't bug me, and we ordered inventory for the new store. We actually had some fun…in one catalog they had the _Big Pop-up Book of Human Anatomy_, we were cracking up for half an hour! We always had meals together which we usually went out to eat but tonight Vale decided to make dinner for me.

"Hey Kallie," I heard him say from the kitchen as I flipped through some more furniture catalogs—we needed to really get some stuff for the café part of the store, "do you know where the butter is?"

"How in the world would I know," I asked looking at a white chaise, forget the store I wanted one for the loft, "check the fridge."

"Not there," he said slamming the door shut, "can you go down the street and get some?"

"Sure," I said grabbing my keys off the table, "be back soon."

I skipped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk were I started to walk like a sane person. I walked down to the market to get the butter when I saw a little old lady sitting at table on the corner. She looked like one of the fortune tellers with all of her scarves and bangles. Yep, right beside her was a sign that said "Palm readings $5".

"Missy," I heard her screech as I walked pass, "Missy sit down."

"I'm sorry," I said looking at her disgustingly brown teeth, "I can't. I have to get…"

"Butter," she said smiling, "yes I know. But the market doesn't close until five…Please you need to know something."

"Okay," I blinked sitting down…how did she know I needed butter? "um….what did you want?"

"Your hand cherie'," she said taking my hand into her dirty one not wanting to be rude I tried not to think about what could have made them so dirty, "hmm….you have two lovers?"

"No," I stuttered _you can't call them lovers…eww_, "I don't."

"Beus then?" she smiled, "oui?"

"Yes," I answered as she scrutinized my palm.

"Cherie," she said frowning, "one love you while one only thinks he does. This is a very dangerous game you're playing cherie."

"But it's not a game," I snapped feeling my stomach flip, "I didn't even want this."

"But you can't always get what you want." she sang like that old song…who even knew that the French knew it? "soon you will have to chose or soon your life will end. It will end leaving you dead. One will kill you and not just how you think you will die. Your life will end when he kills you."

"What!" I screamed standing up, I started screaming, "no! NO!"

"Just leave her alone you old witch!" I saw some girl beside me screaming at the old lady, "why in the world do you love seeing people miserable?"

"It's ok," the girl said leading me away from the lady who was now cackling, "she's just crazy. The police have picked her up twice already and she still doesn't know when to stop. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said wiping away a stray tear, "fine."

"I'm Lily," she said as we walked into the market, "trust me once you've been here for a while you know who the crazies are."

"I'm Kallie," I said as we walked over to the farmer's cart and I picked up a tub of butter. French butter was the best…it was homemade so it was delicious, "she just. Wow it was weird."

"Just forget about it," she said as we started walking back to my loft, "so how long have you been here?"

"A week," I replied noticing that the little old lady wasn't on the corner anymore, "I live with Vale."

"And he's your…" she asked.

"My um…_boyfriend_," I replied—I just couldn't bring myself to say fiancé no matter how much Vale wanted me to, "we live in that flat." I pointed it out to her. The nice white half house with brown shutters, the _LaTonisa_ family lived next to us. It was a father and his daughter. His wife died a couple of years ago. Mr. Latonisa works for some bank. His daughter was going to start working in our store after school. I've never met her.

"Really," she smiled her eyes lighting up, "your Kallie?"

"Um…yeah. Didn't I tell you that?" I asked my eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were that _Kallie_," she said laughing, "I'm Lily Latonisa. Vale offered me a job at your bookstore café thingy."

"So you're Mr. Latonisa's daughter," I smiled now. She was my age, "I never knew."

"Yeah," she smiled, "but you look like my age. How can you and Vale…."

"Um…I'm twenty," I stuttered lying, "so he's only like a couple of years older."

"Oh you're three years older than me," she smiled again as I thought _No your actually one year older….well at least five months._

"I guess I'll see you later," I gave her a small smile as I walked up the stairs to open the front door.

"Yeah," she smiled waving, "maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah," I smiled. _At least now I won't only have Vale to hang out with_, "That'd be fun."

I walked up the stairs to the kitchen with a smile on my face. She seemed like I could get along with her.

"Why are you so happy?" Vale smiled as I handed him the butter.

"I met Lily," I answered trying to look at what he was making before he covered me eyes and started pushing me out of the room.

"No peeking," he said leading me out into the living room, "only five more minutes until I'm done."

He took his hands off my eyes and walked back out into the kitchen. I flipped on the channel and saw "The Godfather" playing on the screen in French. Apparently there wasn't a lot I knew about the French and the stuff they like from America. They listened to American music sometimes and watched American movies yet they didn't have dryers to dry your clothes in after you washed them. How weird!

"Are you ready to be amazed?" I heard his voice coming towards me down the hallway.

I let him take my hand and lead me to the dinning room. The lights were dimmed low and he had two candles lit on the table. They cast a glow on the mashed potatos with herbs , the bread, the carrots, and best of all I could smell the steak.

"Sit sit," he said pulling out a chair for me.

"Oh Vale," I said as he pushed my chair in, "you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to," he said and I could see the smile on his face even in the candle lit as he poured me a glass of grape juice. Yeah I should have been drinking wine but after the last time I got sick Vale didn't want to do anything that would make me do it again, and a hang over wouldn't have helped, "so you met Lily?"

"Yeah," I said as he took his seat and passed me the bread basket, "she's really nice. There was this creepy lady on the street."

"Ah," he said, "the fortune teller. So what did she have to tell you."

"Nothing interesting," I said after a few moments…after all I didn't want to tell him about the two _lovers_ thing. It might make him bad and I didn't want to ruin this night, "just something about happiness."

"Uh," he said chuckling, "all over hers are usually about death. Kallie?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at him.

All of a sudden _The Pretender_ starting playing as he reached into his pocket and he took out his cell phone.

"Excuse me," he said getting up to walk out of the room, "It'll just be quick."

_Well I guess there goes our romantic evening…._

"Kallie," his tone was low as he walked back into the room, "get your stuff packed. We're leaving."

"Why?" I asked stunned, "we haven't even eaten. What's so important Vale. You worked so hard."

"That's why we have to leave," he said caressing my face, "I don't want to lose what I've worked so hard to get."

**Cue Dramatic music...Wasn't that last line amazing. So amazing I decided to stop here for tonight…hope you enjoyed and keep those reviews coming—I have tons of hot cocoa left to drink:-)**


	20. Running

**Hello thans for the reviews….but honestly you need to read Roses and Pearls…I'm honestly liking it a tinsy (just a tinsy) bit better. But I'm getting "Oh I like Vincent, make her go with Vincent" and then people who go "I like Vale…make her go with Vale….Vincent's evil" This makes me happy, these two guys are complex….if I set out one straight couple in the beginning this story would be boring. I like to hear your opinions….just back them up! Both men have bad qualities, Vale's a sex fiend, and Vincent has a very bad temper problem…but both men want her. And the one who truly loves her would do anything to keep her safe. **

Vale was pulling me down the stairs with my suitcase in his hand.

"Vale," I yelled but it didn't seem like he heard me, "what in the hell are we even running from? VALE!"

"What did that fortune teller really tell you?" he asked pulling me out onto the sidewalk and opening the door to his car.

"I already told you." I lied getting in and in a flash he was in the driver's seat putting the key in the ignition.

"No you didn't." he snapped pulling into traffic and frequently checking his rearview mirror, "she gives death fortunes Kallie…..she wouldn't candy coat anything. She predicted your death. What did she say?"

"That one of you would kill me," I whispered looking down at my lap, "that I had two _beaus _and one of them would kill me."

I was crying now, what the fortune teller said finally sinking in. Vale or Vincent was going to kill me….

"Stop thinking that!" he yelled pounding his fist against the steering wheel.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked looking over at him and seeing his normally pale face look flushed.

"I can read it on your face Kallie," he said looking over at me, "don't you ever think I would hurt you Kallie. I would never let anyone hurt you, only over my dead body."

_But what if he killed you first?_

"Why would Vincent want to kill me?" I asked meekly playing with my finger nails.

"I don't think he would purposely Kallie but he's angry. Angry that I get to have my _Happily Ever After _with you while he doesn't Kallie, he wants you back. And I won't let that happen!" 

The last line of what he said scared me, it was then that I realized I had no way to escape this. The only way for me to escape was my own death, and even then I wasn't guaranteed to stay dead in peace.

"Where are we going?" I asked we started traveling further and further away from the city.

"There's a cottage out in the country," he turned on a dirt road, "about an hour away from the city. Vincent doesn't know about dad's cottage out here."

"So we're just going to keep running away?" I asked peeking out of the corner of my eye and noticing that he was frowning, "you have forever to run Vale. I don't. I want to spend my life doing what I want, not always running."

"You won't have to run forever," he said a small smile playing on his lips, "not if we can be together forever. Then Vincent won't have anything to stop…he wants to be the one to change you. That's all he wants Kallie, but if I do he has nothing left to want from us."

"I don't want to be bitten," I tried to calmly state but my voice was wavering, "no Vale. I won't do it!"

"Kallie," he sighed getting agitated, "do you want to keep running?"

"What if none of you could have me?" I asked avoiding the question. I knew if I said no he'd get the answer he wanted.

"No," he scolded, "that's just ridiculous. One of us has to have you Kallie, I love you. I won't lose you."

"You hardly know me to love me!" I interjected. _I've only know you for like 9 days!_

"What do you think about love at first sight?" he asked taking his eyes off the road and I could feel his eyes looking at my face.

"It's a fairy tale saved for naïve princesses who can't keep control of their emotions." I snapped looking out the window. _I'm sick of always being pushed around. I'm sick of my heart being played with._

"You might be right," he mused, "I don't think I_ can_ control my emotions."

"Quit it!" I yelled whipping my head away from the window to face him. "You and I both know that you'd say that to any girl just to get her to sleep with you! God Vale, do you think I'm that stupid!"

"No," he said tearing his face away from the road, "but you're stupid if you think that I don't have feelings for you. Kallie would you look at me!"

"Vale," it seemed like time stood still. A man with a cart was coming across the road with his sheep and we were heading right towards him, "VALE!"

"What?" he said turning his gaze back to the road in front of us, "oh SHIT!"

Even though he had super speed powers the car didn't. As he turned the wheel sharply the car hit the ditch on the side of the road and I felt lifted up into the air before the car made a CRUNCH as it landed upside down on the ground.

"Kallie! Kallie!" I heard Vale yelling my name but he seemed like he was so far away.

"Vale," I murmered feeling my one arm go numb, "are you ok?"

"Just stay still Kallie," I heard him say. _Of course he was ok, he was a vampire for Christ sake. It was the fact that maybe I wouldn't be._ I thought as my head throbbed and I felt the blood running down my face.

"Vale," my voice quavered as I could feel his hand graze my neck and I knew what he was planning, "no don't. Please Vale I don't want to die."

"Now you won't have to." I heard his voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't Vale," my voice was stern but I coughed up blood with the effort, "just let me go to the hospital Vale. I don't want it to happen this way…not now."

I heard a knock against my car door and I could hear a voice asking if we were alright.

"I just called the medics," I heard the voice say and I guessed he was the farmer with the cart, "what were you youngins' doing out here?"

"We own a cottage," I heard Vale answering, "please my fiancé, I think she's hurt pretty bad."

"Just hold in there mademoiselle," I heard his voice say but it sounded like a buzzing in my ears. I just wanted to sleep but Vale kept shaking my arm, "the medics will be here soon."

"Kallie," I heard Vale's voice sharp in my ears, "don't go to sleep!"

It was too late, I felt myself slipping into darkness once again.


	21. On My Terms

**Well….I was able to update before my trip…hope you likey!!!**

"Vale?" I asked my whole body feeling like it had just been rung out.

"Oh…I think he's downstairs with the doctor in a conference room," I heard a voice, an all too familiar voice.

"Vincent," I gasped my eyes flying open. There he was in front of me….smiling. I was surprised to see he hadn't brought his tramp…opps I mean Charlotte….with him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," his voice was low and he was leaning over the bedrail to look in my eyes, "I need to talk to you Kallie."

"What?" I asked the bitterness crawling through my voice.

"I love you Kallie," he stated smiling like it was the simplest thing to say in the world, "I came for you. I was so worried about you. The doctor said your heart had stopped before. That you were dead."

"What?" I asked the word _dead_ echoing in my head…the fortune teller's voice saying it.

"Well he obviously brought you back," Vincent smiled watching the heart monitor as my heart beat had increased and was returning a tinsy bit back to normal, "You have no idea what I had to do to get here."

"Vincent I can't…you don't," I was stuttering for the words that would tell him that I didn't love him; that he couldn't have possibly have loved me.

"What in the hell are you doing here!?" Vale was standing in the doorway his face red with rage.

"I came for what is rightfully mi..." Vale had Vincent all of a sudden by his throat.

"She is not yours little brother," Vale was saying—more like growling at Vincent, "she's mine. I love her."

"You had once loved me…" I heard a voice say to my left. Her voice like bells and when I moved my head to look at her it was like I was looking in a mirror. She looked just like me almost…not entirely but you could mistake us if you just glanced at us for a second. It suddenly dawned upon me why Vale liked me so much, "Vale please let go of him."

"Danielle," Vale gasped momentarily letting his guard down and Vincent was able to get away and he ran to my bedside, "what are you doing here?"

"Vincent said you had changed….but it doesn't look like it," she said crossing her arms, "Vincent why did you want me here?"

"I want you to give him a chance," Vincent said as Vale just stood there, "you two love each other….you two did."

"But Kallie," Vale asked suddenly turning to me searching for my eyes and once he had met them I saw his face tighten like it was in pain.

"Vale," I said my voice still weak but it rang with truth….truth that hurt even as I said it, "you never loved me. You loved me for the fact that you thought I could be your Danielle. Please Vale, I'll be fine. I could never be her replacement."

"But Vincent," Vale said suddenly turning towards his brother, "what sick game are you playing?"

"You are perfect for Danielle," Vincent said smiling and taking my hand, "and I am perfect for Kallie."

"Wait Vincent," I said knowing that there was no way I wanted to go with him either, "The reason I'm telling your brother to go is because in his eyes I was someone I was not. I'm not going with you either because in your eyes I'm _something _I'm not and don't want to be, something that you want just because it meant that somehow you had beat your brother."

"It's not true," Vincent said but even as he yelled it recognition was in his eyes, "it can't be."

"At first it wasn't," I explained knowing full well what I was saying, "you liked me at first but Vincent after Charlotte came back you wanted to throw me away because you were jealous of your brother…When he wanted me….you didn't want that. Then you tried to make me jealous with that slut Charlotte, but when you realized I wasn't coming back….Vincent I'm sorry but I'm not right for either of you."

"Kallie," Vale was by my side as he spoke, his voice kind and gentle like he was talking to an infant, "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I'm so sorry Kallie; I never meant to hurt you. I did like you Kallie, I do love you but not like that Kallie and you're right. Seeing Danielle next to you I know that I thought you could be her. I'm sorry Kallie."

That was love….no not _screw me love_ but love. I felt the tear fall down my cheek as he went to wipe it away. While he was doing this I hadn't even noticed Vincent had left the room, it was only until Vale walked back over to where Danielle was.

"Kallie," her voice rang out as I saw her lock hands with Vale, "thank you for taking care of him. I know he can be a real handful sometimes."

"I thought you hated Vale." I stated looking at her. They did seem right for each other. Just looking at her you could tell that she could be gentle but also hold her ground…perfect to keep Vale in check.

"I did," she stated and I got the hint that what she was saying wasn't meant for me, "but that was before I had accepted who I was….what I was really. Then I realized that I had made a mistake….just because I had loved Vale before I was bitten didn't mean I had to stop loving him after." Then turning to me she added, "thank you Kallie."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**The Paris Loft Two Weeks Later**

Vale and Danielle had gone back to the US. As for Vincent I found a note stuck to the front door when I got home.

_Kallie,_

_I couldn't get you out of my mind but after seeing Vale care for you I knew that even though he hadn't loved you he was still so gentle; that I could never be the same to you. I'm going home, and my marriage to Charlotte is a couple of weeks from now. I believe that Vale has spoken and made arrangements with my father. I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent_

The arrangement was that I would stay in Paris; living next door to the LaTonisa's who were paid a very nice sum to look after me and keep me safe. I had already been over to their loft three times this week alone for dinner. Lily and I were constantly playing board games and just hanging out. She would start working in the shop next week. Vale's father let me keep the loft and made me full owner—after Vale convinced him that I would never tell a soul what they really were. Vale and Danielle are scheduled to come back to Paris in a month to see how the shop and I were doing. Danielle didn't know it yet but Vale has plans to propose to her under the Eiffel tower….it didn't bug him that much when I mentioned it was originally Marco's idea—the one thing I've learned about Vale is he doesn't mind breaking the rules to make the ones he loves happy. I was supposed to be in the hospital for a couple more weeks but Vale broke the rules to check me out of there—he knew I had enough of sitting on my arse all day.

"Kallie," I heard the old lady fortune teller say, interrupting my thoughts, from across the square.

"You were right," I smiled at her as I took seat across from her, "I did die."

"Car accident right?" she smiled grasping my hand into hers.

"Yeah," I answered smiling not at all surprised she was right—being what I had been through I learned to accept the unexplainable, "Vale was driving and…"

"Those damn sheep." She smiled, "it seems like everything worked out though. You're alive now; more alive than you've ever been before—now free to find your own love."

"On my own terms," I felt my mouth twist into a smile as the sun was setting over the gardens of Versailles, "for once in my life."

_**And she lived happily ever after!**_

**Wow that last line….go ahead re-read it….yes for once in her life Kallie can make her own choices. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much! And if happy ending aren't your thing….just believe that she died in the car crash….after all she did before medical technology brought her back! I've enjoyed writing this and reading all of your reviews! Merci (that's "thank you" in French) and look for a new story soon….as soon as I get back from Quebec….I leave 2marrow!!! Thanks again and please review!!! Please please pretty please!!!!!**


	22. AVATARS WANTED

Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated…

**Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated….ok here's the contest for all of you who are way smarter than me at this computer stuff (not that I'm bad…I aced computer programming) but anyways I'd like to have some avatars for my webpage (myspace) on iconator . com. The winner will have their real name used as a somewhat major character in one of the stories of their choosing, well except for the ones that are completed. And they'll help me pick some pics for characters online. I would love avatars for the following stories: **

**The First**

**Time is Running Out**

**New Life or New Life 2**

**Roses and Pearls **

**There Was Something in His Eyes**

**And especially the line: "I'm nice to everyone….I'm just not a nice **_**slut **_**to everyone." From New Life. Which is my favorite line of all time. Lol. **

**So thanks a bunch for reading and I'd be on my knees praising who makes any avatars. I love you guys! And send me a private message when you do so I can look at your wonderful work, because if it's as good as some of your writing it will be AWESOME! **


End file.
